


Total Drama Apocalypse Au

by ZannyZ



Series: Total drama apocalypse [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Little bit of Spanish, Muertos - Freeform, No mention of relationships in chapter 1, Pain, Screaming, Swearing, Total Drama - Freeform, Total drama apocalypse au, Violence, Zombies, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZannyZ/pseuds/ZannyZ
Summary: So i hope that you enjoyed my tiny chapter of the total drama apocalypse au i made eheh.You can request some relation ships in the comment just not with Jose,Alejandro,Tyler and Duncan because i have some ideas with them.Any relation ship is ok! M/M, M/F, F/F etcAlso every chapter will have 1000 words!
Series: Total drama apocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667776
Kudos: 3





	Total Drama Apocalypse Au

‘What was that noise?’ Jose thought while laying on his bed half asleep.

He got off his bed and noticed that there was a horrible smell in the house;  
the disgusting smell came from down stairs so he went to see what was the reason for that smell . There on the ground was a guy THAT WAS DEAD?? No he just moved Jose noticed.

  
“Sir what’s wro-“ Jose almost finished saying that but when he saw that guy’s face he stopped.

  
It looks rotten, and a weird kind of pale, Almost not as a human one.  
Jose looked outside and saw something horrible.  
The apocalypse.  
He quickly went into Alejandro’s room only to find a room with nothing alive in it, he searched everywhere in the house but there we’re no marks of Alejandro being there. But he did notice something some foot prints on the snow outside, he followed them and there where the foot prints stops was indeed Alejandro, swearing for some reasons and hitting a car.

  
“You know that’s not how you start a car right?” Jose said.

  
Alejandro turned to him.

  
“It was working earlier, but now it stopped for some fucking reasons” Said Alejandro annoyed.

  
Jose took his little brother by the arm..

“Let’s just go and let this piece of junk here”

  
Alejandro agreed to leave.

  
“Also did you saw Mom and Dad?” Asked Al

  
“I haven’t seen them in the house”

  
“We need to go find them now”

  
They went back to the house but there we’re no people inside it only them they thought, they looked everywhere but they didn’t find their mother, but they did found their dad on his bed.

  
“Is he.... Alive?” Alejandro asked .

  
Jose slowly got closer and touched him.

  
“I don’t know hermano” Said Jose before noticing that he’s moving, their father Is moving.

  
“Dad there is a lot going around we have to go-“Alejandro hit their dad with a piece of wood right after Jose said that.

  
“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!”Jose yelled at him.

  
“He’s one of them Jose, I had to”Jose stared at their father and he looked like one of those things.

  
**An year went by and there we’re still trying to survive**.

  
“Look ,a town” Alejandro said surprising Jose.

  
“Finally , maybe there are some people like us ,trying to survive”

  
They both went to it and there we’re a lot of muertos.

  
“You go that way I go this way, got it Al” Said Jose before leaving Alejandro.

  
Jose went to a house that had some big fences and even a tree house, he got in and when he opened the door of the house. There in the house we’re so many muertos, Jose had to escape but at the gate we’re kind of a lot of muertos so he just went into the tree house and close the little door to it(Forgot how it was called).

  
“MONSTER”

  
Heard Jose before getting hit in the head which caused him to pass out.  
He woke up later feeling dizzy.

  
“I’m sorry” Jose heard from a voice that belongs to a child.

  
Jose slowly looked at the kiddo that knocked him out.

  
“Are you here…all alone?” Jose asked.

  
“I’m with my dad but he is in the house and he told me to wait here for him” The kid said.

  
Jose looked at the kid and remembered what he saw in the house, there is no way that there is an alive person in there. So Jose tried to change the subject.

  
“So what’s your name?”

  
“Junior”

  
“Well is nice to meet you Junior, I’m Jose” Said Jose before getting up.

  
Jose then looked down to see if the muertos are still there, and no they aren’t there anymore they left, he slowly got out of the tree house but he couldn’t leave Junior there alone.

  
“ Want to come?” Jose asked.

  
Junior got out of the tree house.

  
“Can dad come to?” The boy asked.

  
“Kid I don’t think that your da-“Jose didn’t finish what he was saying because they heard a scream, it was Alejandro’s scream.  
Jose quickly ran there only to see his brothers leg stuck under some car with a guy in it.

  
“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?” Jose screamed at the guy then he tried to get his brother from under the car.

  
“FUCK FUCK FUCK IT HURTS” Screamed Alejandro in pain.

  
The guy got out of the car and tried to lift the car up with Jose.  
Alejandro got his leg away only to see it injured bad as fuck.

  
“I can help him” The guy responded. ”I’ve got some people and one of them is a doctor”

  
“Lead the way then” Alejandro said without letting Jose talk.

  
Jose just got Junior and left with that guy and Al.  
When they almost arrived the guy stopped the car and pointed at a sewer and

“That’s where my people are”

  
they all went inside and walked until they find some kind of bunker.  
The guy opened the bunker’s door and there we’re a lot of persons.

  
“What took you so long Brady, and who the fuck are these people? I told you not to bring other peoples, remember that the people we recently had here stole some of our supplies and just left” Said a guy looking angry as fuck.

  
“Come on Kildare they are different and after all they have a kid that might be starving!” Brady replied.

  
“Do I look like I give a fuck about some a kid that I don’t even know the name of?

  
“I’m Junior” Said the boy.

  
The guy which they find out it’s named Kildare just stared at Junior and remained silent.  
They just talked and find more about the people there which also found about the Burromuertos.

  
“So you think that you can uh, fix my leg a bit doc?” Asked Alejandro.

  
“I’ll see what I can do, don’t expect me to do much for a stranger”

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope that you enjoyed my tiny chapter of the total drama apocalypse au i made eheh.  
> You can request some relation ships in the comment just not with Jose,Alejandro,Tyler and Duncan because i have some ideas with them.  
> Any relation ship is ok! M/M, M/F, F/F etc  
> Also every chapter will have 1000 words!


End file.
